User blog:GoBo15/Pastafarian Tips and Tricks
Ok, I know that after this update, views on His Noodly appendage have become very mixed, and a lot of people don't even know how she works, so if you're confused, try this masterclass! The Bridge The first things you'll have noticed are that it doesn't give her a speed boost anymore, and that jumping off or on it strengthens it instead of weakening it. The bridge is weakened by jumping on or off regular tiles. Also, quite importantly, the bridge is weaker in darkness (like the Duplicator and Angel's abilities) and if it becomes weak enough, the bridge won't appear around crumbling tiles at ALL. It starts off only one square around each tile, but by jumping on it, you can make the bridge much stronger than the previous bridge. BUT, (and this is a big but) the bridge will not stay at its increased size permanently, unless you keep jumping on it. The Aim of the Update The aim was, according to Player 03, to make the Pastafarian work properly as "she's never quite worked the way I wanted her to". The way the Flying Spaghetti Monster wanted His appendage to work is that she would aim for holes and avoid tiles. This seems to be the way she works now, so if that was the intention, then mission accomplished. Stats Speed: 'She's now slower, which is a shame as I liked her old speed boost from the bridge. You'll need to rely on ice and fast conveyors for speed boosts. '''Jump Length/Height: '''They're poor, and there isn't much of a difference between the lowest and highest jump, but they're supposed to be, to make the Pastafarian rely on her ability more. '''Manueverability: '''If anything good came out of her speed nerf, it's this. '''Special Ability: '''I think the Pastafarian wins the prize for "character most dependent on their special ability" in this game. Tips *'Stay on the bridge as much as you can. *'Stay away from Crumbling tiles.' If there are any that are in a big chain, then DO dislodge them, for the extra bridge space. *'Keep jumping on the bridge.' This keeps it stronger. *'Use the regular tiles as your backup plan. '''If you used to use the bridge for a backup, then this is no longer a viable strategy, sorry. *'Do not attempt to earn Topaz Bridge or Landlubber, and do not use the Pastafarian for Living Superball. '''The first two are outright impossible (a bug) and the third now requires the Bunny, but this is intentional. Apparently, you were never meant to be able to use the Pastafarian for Living Superball. (In fact, that's how I guessed that the revamped character could be the Pastafarian: Player 03 said he wanted to revise her so you couldn't use her for it, and that had never happened.) Saved By His Noodly Light Someone is going to ask me sooner or later how to get this, so I'll tell you all now: Like Widdershins, it's now a lot more about luck and which levels you get. You need to find a level with big holes, jump on the bridge a few times, then run on it for 5 seconds... and do this 8 times in one run. It might take a number of reruns to find a sequence of levels that works for it, so if you find one that does, you must NOT waste it or it could take ages to find another one. Category:Blog posts